Graduation day
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Setelah sekian lama menunggu, Kotaro akhirnya menagih apa yang dijanjikan oleh Reo setahun yang lalu / sequel from Crimson Ageha / oneshot babeh


**Pairing: Kotaro x Reo**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Belajar dulu sampai lulus, baru kuijinkan."

Berpegang teguh pada janji kecil yang Reo berikan, Kotaro bekerja keras demi menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Masih setahun lagi, Reo sungguh kejam, pikirnya.

"Reo-nee..."

"Dame. Sudah kubilang belajar dulu sampai lulus."

"Muuuu..." Kotaro hanya memonyongkan bibirnya sambil memainkan gelas di sebelahnya. Sudah tiga bulan mereka pacaran dan Reo tetap menolak untuk berhubungan sampai dia lulus, yang berarti masih enam bulan lagi. Itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama.

"Kalau kau sabar akan kuberi hadiah, Kotarou..." Reo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja bar dan membisikan sesuatu yang cukup vulgar sampai wajah bocah leopard itu merona, hampir mendidih malahan.

"Kalau kau menunggu dengan sabar, akan kuberikan semua itu, ko-ta-rou~"

"B-baiklah..."

* * *

Graduation present

* * *

Sudah setahun lima bulan sejak Reo Mibuchi, seorang pemilik gay bar dan Kotaro Hayama, si bocah SMA menjalin hubungan mereka. Dikarenakan perbedaan umur yang cukup besar (18 dan 25), sampai sekarang mereka belum melakukan lebih dari sekedar kecupan ringan di bibir. Padahal, bocah SMA ini sedang dalam masa-masa tidak stabil...

Ah, tapi penantiannya telah usai! Minggu depan dia akan resmi lulus SMA! Dan Reo sebaiknya memenuhi janjinya~

"Reo-nee! Reo-nee!" Panggilnya dengan suara lantang sambil memasuki pintu bar. Langsung saja dia bergelayut manja panda kekasih yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Reo-nee~ minggu depan graduation day loh~"

"Iya...iya..." Reo hanya mengelus kepala Kotaro sebentar dan langsung kembali ke pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk dihadapannya. Ini sudah menjelang akhir bulan dan Reo sangat sibuk mengurus laporan ini itu, menghitung pemasukan dan pengeluaran dan sebagainya. Akan makan waktu berhari-hari kalau dia diganggu.

"Reo-nee..." Kotaro sebal karena kekasihnya ini bersikap sangat cuek padanya, padahal dia berharap Reo akan memanjakannya seperti biasa.

"!"

Mendapat sebuah ide untuk menarik perhatian Reo, bocah itu terkekeh pelan dengan senyum gingsulnya yang lucu itu. Kedua tangannya langsung melingkar pada pinggang ramping Reo dan menaruh dagunya pada pundak Reo. perlahan dihembuskannya nafas berat pada Reo yang cukup mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Kotarou hentikan..." Masih menolak dengan cara mengelus kepala Kotarou lagi bahkan tanpa menoleh. Matanya masih terfokus pads buku keuangan di mejanya. Kotarou semakin jengkel karena masih saja dicuekin. Apa yang harus dilakukan?!

"Reo-nee..."

"Nanti dulu ya, Kotarou? Aku masih sibuk." Masih tanpa menoleh, dia menjawab sambil mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Kotarou sangat sebal dengan kelakuan Reo Dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Reo. Dia melihat Reo lagi sebentar sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya dengan wajah ngambek.

BRUK

Dilemparnya tas sekolah ke kasurnya dan berbaring malas. Dia berpikir kenapa belakangan ini Reo tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berkutat pada pekerjaannya, padahal minggu depan kan dia lulus...

"Ah, Reo-nee..."

Kotaro nangis sedikit karena ngambek dan merengek pada bantalnya seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen.

* * *

"Fyuh..."

Reo menghela nafasnya dan menutup buku besar yang merupakan tumpukan terakhir dari pekerjaannya. Setelah sekitar 3 hari mengejar laporan bulanan, akhirnya selesai juga semuanya. Kalau begini, dia bisa tenang untuk meluangkan waktu bersama dengan kekasihnya yang belakangan ini tidak datang untuk mengganggunya. Dia hanya berpikir biar saja. Toh, dia jadi lebih cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Diliriknya kalender di mejanya dan melihat satu tanggal yang sudah dia tandai.

"Graduation...pakaian apa yang cocok until digunakan ke acara seperti itu..." Pikirnya. Jangan dikira Reo melupakan hari itu. Tentu saja dia mengingatnya dan diam-diam mempersiapkan segalanya untuk merayakan hari yang spesial bagi seorang Kotaro. karena masih bingung juga, akhirnya dia menelepon Kise untuk pergi menemaninya berbelanja.

"Pakaian seperti apa yang cocok untuk menghadiri acara kelulusan?" Tanya Reo sambil memilih-milih pakaian yang bergantugan di departemen store.

"Sesuatu yang formal ssu. Atau setidaknya sopan dan rapih mamacchi."

"Sopan dan rapih... Kalau begitu..." Reo mengambil salah satu kemeja berwarna merah gelap dan menunjukannya pada Kise. "Ini?"

"Bisa, mamacchi! Tapi kalau kemeja saja kurang..." Mata cantik Kise mulai menerawang seluruh sudut untuk menemukan sebuah mantel yang cocok dengan kemeja merah itu.

"Hmm... Ini!" Kise mengambil sebuah jas berwarna hitam dengan garis putih vertikal. "Kurasa ini akan cocok dengan jasnya, Mamacchi! Mamacchi akan terlihat formal, plus menawan! Kotarocchi pasti suka~"

Menimang jas dan kemeja itu sejenak. Cocok seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kise, dan juga dapat digunakan untuk acara formal lainnya. Tidak lupa, koleksi kostum baru juga dia cari.

* * *

~Graduation day 10 am~

* * *

Gugup.

Ya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh seorang Reo Mibuchi. Dengan sebuket bunga Dandelion di tangannya, dia melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah yang sudah ramai dan penuh dengan para orang tua. Rasanya sangat asing, dan beberapa orang terus memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Sepertinya memang aku tidak cocok berada disini…"

Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kekasih Kotaro, sih. Tapi, bukankah sebaiknya orang tua saja yang datang untuk merayakan hari yang penting ini?

'Siswa dengan nilai olah raga terbaik, Hayama Kotaro'

Mendengar pengumuman yang cukup lantang itu, Reo langsung melangkah cepat memasuki auditorium. Menembus banyak kerubunan orang hanya untuk melihat sosok yang dicarinya itu. Dan disanalah dia, berdiri dengan seragam wisudanya memegang sebuah sertifikat. Senyum gingsul menghiasi wajah lucunya. Tanpa tersadar, Reo tersenyum tipis.

"Penghargaan ini… untuk seseorang yang sangat special!"

Mata tajam keemasan itu menatap orbs raven milik Reo, seakan-akan memberitahu kalau dialah orangnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira, Kotaro."

* * *

Acara ditutup dengan pelemparan toga setinggi mungkin. Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang barada disana tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk orang tua masing-masing. Tapi, tidak dengan Kotaro. Dia memilih untuk menghampiri Reo yang berdiri sendirian di tengah kerumunan.

"Reo-nee~!"

Kotaro melambaikan tangannya dan seperti biasa, senyum gingsul. Kakinya melangkah ringan ingin segera memeluk kekasih tercinta.

"K-kau-!"

Seseorang menarik tangan Reo. Seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 40 tahun, dan entah mengapa sangat familiar untuknya. Salah satu kliennya kah? Wajahnya entah mengapa terlihat sangat marah.

PLAK!

Suara tamparan membuat semua orang terdiam dan menoleh ke arah mereka. Semburat merah perlahan muncul dan berdenyut sakit.

"Masih berani rupanya kau menampakan diri disini, Reo!"

"… Papa…"

"Hentikan panggilan yang menjijikan itu! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk datang melihat adikmu, Hah?!"

"…"

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi seperti ingin menampar keras. Reo hanya memandang kosong tangan yang perlahan mendekat. Matanya menutup pasrah menerima pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya.

GREP

Beberapa detik dia menunggu, tetapi tangan itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Sebuah tangan lain melingkar pada pingganya, mendekap sangat erat.

"Reo-nee kesini untukku!"

Kedua mata itu langsung terbuka lebar. Tangan ayahnya ditahan oleh Kotaro. Sangat kencang sampai pria itu meringis kesakitan. Buru-buru Reo menghentikan Kotaro dengan menarik tangannya.

"Kotaro, hentikan."

Menurut, Kotaro melepaskan tangan itu dan langsung menyeret Reo untuk pergi dari kerumunan. Reo menoleh untuk melihat ayahnya yang hanya diam, malah membuang muka tidak peduli. Hah, susahkah tidak diakui oleh ayahnya sendiri?

* * *

"Reo-nee."

"…eh?" Pria cantik itu mengerjap pelan. "A-ada apa Kotaro?"

"Reo-nee dari tadi bengong terus." Keluh Kotaro yang sedang asik melucuti pakaian kekasihnya itu. Padahal mereka sudah berada dalam kamar suite hotel yang cukup ternama di kawasan itu. Sejak menjejakan kaki di kamar ini, Reo terus saja terlihat tidak focus seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "…masih soal yang tadi kah?"

"kurasa…" mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk bertemu dengan kejadian itu. "Gomen ne? sepertinya aku sedang tidak focus hari ini."

TES

"Reo…nee?"

"Ah, gomen." Cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya yang tidak sengaja keluar itu. Luka lama yang sudah ditutupnya rapat-rapat terbuka lagi. Padahal dia sudah sangat melupakan semuanya. Masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Aku… tidaklah sebaik yang kau kira, Kotaro. Keluargaku membuangku karena aku gay dan berpacaran dengan salah satu guruku. Mereka sudah menghapusku dari daftar keluarga dan menelantarkanku begitu saja. Setiap hari, entah berapa pria sudah kulayani untuk bertahan hidup…"

Air mata itu sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Reo bergerak mundur dan memeluk kedua lututnya, sebuah sisi lain dari seorang Reo Mibuchi yang belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Reo-nee…"

"Tubuh ini sudah kotor. Sangat kotor sampai rasanya ingin sekali kulenyapkan saja. Pandangan orang-orang mesum yang seakan-akan menerawang. Sungguh…mengerikan…"

"Reo-nee hentikan!"

Kedua tangan Kotaro menangkup wajah Reo untuk memandangnya. Wajahnya tidak marah, malahan cemberut seperti ngambek dan langsung saja mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir pria cantik itu. Gigi tajamnya dengan paksa menggigit keras bibir Reo sampai pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kotaro-!"

Tidak menghiraukan perkataan Reo sama sekali, Kotaro tetap saja menerjang bibir itu. Menghisap, bahkan menggigit untuk lidahnya menerobos masuk paksa. Kedua tangannya berpindah dari wajahnya, menuju celana pendek yang digunakan sang pria cantik untuk diturunkan.

"Kotaro!"

Masih juga tidak menghiraukan. Tangannya malahan memijat pelan milik Reo yang masih lemas. Reo mendesah pelan dengan sentuhan yang diberikan. Perlahan pikirannya buyar dan hanya kenikmatan yang berada di kepalanya. Bibirnya sudah mendesahkan nama sang kekasih pelan.

"Lupakan semuanya, Reo-nee. Tolong hanya pikirkan diriku seorang malam ini…"

"…"

"Aku sudah menunggu setahun untuk bisa memiliki Reo-nee sepenuhnya. Kumohon lupakan semuanya kecuali aku…"

Kotaro sendiri pun menangis dan memeluk tubuh ramping Reo. "Jangan menangis lagi, Reo-nee…"

"…" Reo melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada punggung Kotaro. Bocah ini, selalu saja mengejutkannya dengan caranya. Tangannya perlahan mengusap kepala Kotaro dan tersenyum tipis.

"Gomen ne, sudah membuatmu khawatir dan menangis juga." Menangkup kedua pipi Kotaro dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. "Kuharap kau masih menyukaiku setelah melihat sisi lemah ini."

"Tentu saja masih!" mengangguk mantap dan memberikan ciuman balik. "Aku menyukai Reo-nee apa adanya!"

"Hahaha…"

Tertawa pelan mendengar alasan yang sungguh simple. Lucu sekali. Orang lain bisa mencintainya sampai seperti ini. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri pun tidak.

SLICK SLICK

"A-ah…"

Tanpa disadari tangan Kotaro sudah bergerak turun lagi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Menarik senyuman puas kala melihat pria dibawahnya mulai bereaksi pada sentuhannya. Tubuh putih kurus yang basah karena keringat bergerak tidak nyaman. Bukankah artinya dia berhasil?

"K-Kotaro… pelan…"

"Eh, kurang? Baiklah!"

Berpura-pura salah dengar dan menggerakan tangannya lebih cepat. Reo mengerang frustasi. Bocah satu ini memang suka sekali ngeyel.

"!"

SPURT

Cairan putih lengket menyiram tangan Kotaro cukup banyak dan kental. Reo menghela nafas perlahan pasca ejakulasi. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak merasakan ini, sekitar setahun sejak berkencan dengan Kotaro, mungkin?

"Wah… Reo-nee keluar banyak…" menjilati jarinya satu per satu. Tatapannya sudah seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam korban di hadapannya.

"Kau sendiri pun pasti sama."

Menarik lengan Kotaro dan memaksanya untuk berbaring, sementara dirinya langsung menduduki perut Kotaro. Menjilat bibirnya sensual seperti yang selalu dia lakukan pada kliennya.

"Sudah saatnya kugunakan semua yang kutahu."

* * *

"W-Wah Reo-nee!"

"Sssshhh…" jari telunjuknya menekan bibir Kotaro yang tangannya

sudah terikat sempurna pada kepala kasur. Dengan sengaja dia menekan dada telanjangnya dengan dada Kotaro, menggesekkan nipplesnya pelan untuk memberikan sensasi geli nan menggoda.

"Reo-nee…"

"Hmnn?" gantian kali ini Reo yang tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Kekasihnya. Malahan bergerak mundur untuk, dengan sengajanya, menggesekkan bokongnya dengan milik Kotaro yang masih terbalut boxer. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya pada dada Kotaro. Menghisap dua jari pada tangan yang satunya dengan suara-suara yang basah dan sedikit mendesah.

"Reo-nee hidoi…"

Mulailah muncul sisi kekanakan Kotaro yang sekarang mulai sedikit menangis. Mau tidak mau Reo tertawa dan berhenti. Direndahkan tubuhnya untuk menghapus setitik air mata yang berdiam di pinggir mata Kotaro. Tapi, tetap saja Reo masih ingin menjahili kekasihnya yang polos ini.

"Tapi… ini masih belum mulai~"

"Setidaknya lepaskan ikatan tanganku Reo-neeee…"

"Da-me-da-yo~"

Menyentil pelan dahi Kotaro dengan senyum agak sinisnya. Reo masih ingin bersenang-senang melakukan apa yang dia mau mumpung Kotaro masih terikat dengan indahnya.

PTAS

Ah, dia lupa bertapa sesuatunya kekuatan tangan milik Kotaro yang berhasil melepaskan ikatannya yang selama ini belum pernah terlepas sama sekali.

BRUGH

Dan pada detik selanjutnya, posisi mereka sudah bertukar.

"Aku menang Reo-nee~"

"Kau menyebalkan, huft…"

Kotaro hanya tersenyum senang melihat Reo yang sudah terbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Kedua kaki pria cantik itu terbuka secara tidak sadar saat tangan Kotaro mendekat menuju entrancenya, menusuk pelan hanya untuk mempenetrasi. Perlahan jari itu menusuk lebih dalam, meraba setiap inchi dinding yang ada.

"Ng…ngh…"

"Sempit sekali Reo-nee… seperti tidak pernah dijamah sebelumnya…"

"…"

Reo menutupi wajah meronanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja, berhubung dia sudah tidak pernah menerima klien sejak menjalin hubungan dengan pria di atasnya ini. Membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk Kotaro mempelajari kelakuan kekasih cantiknya ini.

"R-Reo-nee…"

Mata berbinar-binar, senyum lebar memperlihatkan gingsul imutnya. Bukannya merasa senang, Mibuchi malahan merasakan aura horror.

"…!"

Benar saja apa dugaannya, sentuhan pada area dalam semakin cepat dan sedikit kasar. Jari itu menyentuh bagian vital sehingga membuat Reo mendesah tertahan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Heee… disini, Reo-nee?"

"Uh…" mengagguk pelan dan menarik paksa jari Kotaro agar keluar dari entrancenya. Kaki Reo menoel-noel milik Kotaro dan dengan lihainya, menarik turun boxer itu hanya dengan menggunakan jari kakinya.

"Jari hanya menggelitik. Gunakan ini kalau ingin benar-benar membuatku puas, Ko-ta-ro~"

"Maaa… baiklah kalau Reo-nee maunya begitu."

JLEB

"UKH-!"

BUAGH

Langsung kakinya menendang perut Kotaro yang kebetulan berada dekat. Langsung ditusuk hanya dengan persiapan setengah itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Aduh…"

"Huh, salah sendiri…" berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menyesuaikan dengan ukuran dibawah sana. Huft, apakah ukurannya bertambah beberapa millimeter selama setahun ini?

SLICK SLICK

"Ung… pelan dulu, Kotaro."

"Aaah gomen… apakah sakit?"

Memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat sebagai jawaban dan mendudukan diri untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya. "Sudah, mulai bergerak tapi pelan."

"B-baik…"

Kotaro mengangkat kedua kaki Reo dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya pelan. Sebenarnya agak susah juga untuknya bergerak cepat untuk sekarang karena satu, cukup sempit dan dua, kurang pelumas. Reo sendiri pun merasakan sedikit luka tercipta pada mulut entrancenya.

"cih… gara-gara setahun tidak melakukan…"

"Hahaha~" Kotaro hanya tertawa lucu dan mendekap kekasihnya itu erat-erat. Menyisakan sedikit jarak untuk wajah mereka saling bertemu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis yang perlahan semakin dalam. Lidah bertautan satu sama lain. Saliva mereka yang bercampur dan mengalir keluar dari sisi bibir mereka masing-masing. Pergerakan pinggul Kotaro pun perlahan semakin cepat.

"A-ah—Kotaro—Ah…"

"Reo-nee, kupercepat ya?"

Awalnya sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Toh dia juga bisa merasakan milik Kotaro yang sudah berkedut di dalamnya. Tidak beda jauh dengan dirinya juga sih…

"Ung…" tangan Reo menggenggam miliknya sendiri dan mengocoknya seirama dengan pergerakan Kotaro. Dengan sengaja bibirnya meloloskan suara desahan yang memanggil nama kekasihnya secara sensual. Telinga Kotaro bergetar mendengar suara lembut nan menggoda itu, membuatnya ingin keluar lebih cepat.

"R-Reo-nee…"

"Kotaro…" Reo mengangguk, Mengerti apa yang dia mau. "Bersama…nee?"

"G-gomen…" Kotaro menggenggam erat kedua sisi pinggang Reo dan mengangkat pinggang itu sampai hanya ujungnya saja yang berada di dalam, lalu menurunkannya dengan cepat.

"Kota-"

"Reo-"

SPURT

Disaat yang bersamaan mereka melepaskan cairan yang sudah ingin keluar itu, membasahi perut dan bagian dalam Reo. Kelelahan, Reo langsung menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur. Kotaro pun membaringkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Reo.

"Reo-nee, Koishiteru~" mengambil tangan Reo dan mencium satu per satu jari lentik itu. Reo tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Boku mo. Koishiteru, Kotaro."

Kotaro memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dan memindahkan kecupannya pada kedua kelopak mata Reo. Tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan milik Reo.

"Jaa… Will you marry me, Reo-nee?"

Terdiam selama beberapa detik dan mengorek telinganya. Mungkin dia salah mendengar atau salah tangkap.

"Ha'i…?"

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Endingnya ngeselin ya?**

 **Maaf, emang sengaja begini endingnya /Diarak sekampung/**


End file.
